1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to the field of powering electronic components. In particular, the present invention relates to powering circuits for a communications interface.
2. Related Art
In a typical data communications system, a transmission line between a transmitter and a receiver is biased at an intended voltage using biasing circuitry. The biasing circuitry may be configured to draw current from a power supply to produce a voltage drop between the power supply and the transmission line. Alternately, the biasing circuitry may be configured to draw current from a power supply to produce a voltage drop between the transmission line and a ground node or power sink. The current drawn from the power supply is typically not used for another purpose in the data communications system. Power is therefore consumed by the data communications system to maintain the voltage bias.